


A Heartfelt Apology

by surena_13



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Own Me by lady-blackwell. Andy pissed Sharon off and now he needs to apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heartfelt Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters

“Every problem we’re having is because of me?” Sharon hissed, her face a mere inch away from Andy’s face. He gulped and suddenly regretted coming over. He knew saying that in the heat of the moment was going to come back to bite him in the ass, he just never expected it to come when he was naked and pinned underneath an equally naked, very irate Sharon Raydor who chosen to wait until he was naked and turned on to confront him about his anger towards her. “What a pleasant welcome to my new job by the man I’ve been fucking for years.”

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I was just mad that…” Sharon cut him off by grabbing his wrists, yanking his hands off her thighs, and putting them above his head, her nails digging into his skin. Andy immediately closed his mouth. He easily had the strength to flip them over and take control of the situation, but he had never seen Sharon quite so pissed off and if he even attempted to shake her off, she’d kick him out without a second of hesitation and not let him back in her bed until he came crawling back with an apology.

 

“Did I say you could talk?” she whispered, the threat clear in her voice. Andy shook his head. Sharon smirked at his obvious sign of submission. She had always enjoyed playing with the balance of power, taking all of it or giving it all away. She liked the game, the thrill it gave her. “You don’t talk, move or come until I say so, understood?”

 

"Yes, Captain," he said, allowing a slight teasing tone to come to his voice. Sharon quirked an eyebrow, but let him get away with it, for now.

 

"Good, because I want a proper apology and it will only count if you obey me," she said softly, before she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss that was anything but soft, her tongue in his mouth, her teeth biting into his lips, drawing a pained moan from him. He ached to touch her, run his hands over the soft skin of her back, to palm the breasts that were currently pressed against his chest, but Sharon's grip on his wrists was tight, her hold on him tonight even tighter.

  
"You are going to make me come so hard, I'll forgive you for undermining my authority and worse, hurting my feelings," Sharon added with a pout that was almost convincing as she sat up, releasing his wrists. He loved seeing her in her suits, the amount of power she exuded when she sauntered in the halls of the LAPD, but he preferred her like this, naked and in control, her confidence radiating off her as if nothing and nobody could hurt her.

 

He watched her run a hand through her hair before moving her hands lower over her breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples, causing her to sigh softly, the sound travelling through his body. Andy groaned, curling his hand into fists, attempting to stop himself from touching her. She was so tempting like this, deliberately putting herself on this display after ordering him not to move with her permission.

 

Sharon smirked at his expression and stopped her ministrations, placing both her hands on his chest, looking down at him. She kissed him again, incredibly slow, her lips soft and pliant against his. She hummed into his mouth, cupping his cheek. It always surprised Andy that despite being obviously in control and not in very sweet mood, she could be incredibly tender, but the look she gave him when she broke the kiss was anything but.

 

“Time to put that talented tongue of yours to a better use,” Sharon said sharply and Andy widened his eyes as Sharon moved up his body, placing a knee on either side of his head. She grabbed his hands and put them on her ass. Andy grinned as he looked up at her, her full breasts, slightly rounded stomach, her strong thighs and her glistening folds. As far as punishments went, this wasn’t what he had expected. This was something he actually enjoyed. He pulled her down towards his mouth when he heard her voice.

 

“Make me come, Lieutenant,” Sharon ordered in that voice she tended to use solely when bossing subordinates around and Andy could feel his cock twitch before Sharon closed the distance and Andy could run his tongue over her sex. She tasted rich, sweet and perfect on the flat of his tongue. Sharon moaned softly and reached forward to take hold of the headboard, steadying herself, ensuring that she wouldn’t accidentally suffocate him.

 

Andy ran his hands over her thighs, feeling the muscles tense underneath his hands before he put them back on her ass, gently kneading the soft flesh as he flicked his tongue over her clit, causing her to shudder above him. He hadn’t done this enough times, having her sit on his face while he ate her out. He really rather liked doing it. He liked the view, the fact that it left her so in control of the situation, even when she was at her most vulnerable.  

 

Slowly she began rocking against his mouth, tangling her fingers into his hair, tugging on the silver strands as she moaned. Andy smiled against her, he loved that sound knowing he was responsible for it, before his tongue found her entrance and slipped inside. Sharon gasped and yanked on his hair. He muffled a groan of pain and continued to work his tongue against her. His now direct superior officer had given him an order and he was very keen to follow it.

 

Tilting his head back, he took a much needed gulp of air. He could feel her arousal on his face. He could feel it coating his lips, her chin, even some on his cheeks. He loved it. Sharon looked down at him, ready to snap at him for stopping when he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Sharon threw her head back and muttered something practically unintelligible, but Andy was fairly certain he heard more than a few curse words in there.

 

He tightened his grip on her ass and held her firmly in place as he continuously moved his tongue over her clit and then down to tease around her entrance before moving back up again. Sharon’s muscles twitched under his hands as she stopped herself from not shamelessly grinding against his face in an attempt to speed up her orgasm. She moaned and gasped, writhing with every motion of his tongue, pulling hard on his hair to the point where it became painful, but it didn’t deter him.

 

Andy sucked her clit into his mouth and didn’t let up, his tongue flicking against the sensitive bundle of nerves until her thighs tensed against his ears and she let out a long moan, arching her back and digging her nails into his scalp as she came, trembling against his mouth. Gently he guided her through her orgasm, holding on to her, slowly easing up on the pressure until she released her death grip on his hair and slid back until she was sitting on his chest.

 

Sharon brought a shaking hand up to run through her now very messy hair, thin looks of it sticking to her forehead and neck. Her skin was flushed and small beads of sweat made it shine in the weak light. Andy grinned and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He had always loved having this effect on her. The unbreakable Captain Raydor, reduced to a trembling mess by just his tongue. It was amazing, it was a turn on, one that his aching erection was well aware off.

 

“So do you forgive me?” Andy dared to ask once she had sufficiently come down from her orgasm and the look in her eyes was sharp again. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at him, slowly tracing his lips with her index finger before running it down his chin and over his throat. Andy held his breath and watched the playful look return to her face and then he knew that this evening was far from done.

 

“Hmm, not yet.”


End file.
